


Locked Up

by beaconhillsboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Animalistic, Asshole Rafael McCall, Bottom Scott, Dominance, Dominant, Humiliation, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Slave, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Rape, Rough Sex, Scat, Sexual Slavery, Shit, Slavery, Top Jackson Whittemore, Verbal Humiliation, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaconhillsboy/pseuds/beaconhillsboy
Summary: This is a one-shot for a story I will be doing soon, tell me if you like it and if I should include any more fetishes and kinks in it.
Scott is assigned as a slave to Jackson, Jackson locks him in his basement and has plans to punish him when he see he isn't obeying his orders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This One-Shot was inspired by the story "The Worst of Two Fates" by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)

Scott's biggest nightmare came true, the government had marked him as a Slave. It's no secret that Slaves have a terrible life — no matter how much privilege their Masters grant them — schools teach kids that this form of government is for the greater good, and it's fair. If it were fair Scott would have been assigned to be a Master just by genetics, both of his parents are Masters.

His heart broke when he had found out he was given his place in life, and there were no words to describe how petty he felt once he found out his Master is Jackson Whittemore. 

_\-----One Month of Being Jackson's Slave------_

Jackson hadn't been loved by anyone in his life so he felt no mercy when it came to Scott being his Slave. When Jackson had brought Scott home the first day he had locked Scott in the basement and given him a list of things he needed to do. This list included waxing his body, learning how to put on make-up, dress in the pretty clothes Jackson had spent his spare time going out to buy, and playing with the sex toys Jackson had put in there. Scott thought if he had refused to do what Jackson said he would be traded, so he decided to stick to his morals.

Jackson was actually being generous in his position of being a master, this was a test for Scott. He wanted to see if Scott would be submissive without being on medications or needing any surgeries, and if he would follow directions and be a good little slave. Jackson wasn't happy to see that Scott was refusing to obey him, he wanted to make sure Scott knew his place in the world now. At the beginning of the month, Jackson began feeding Scott real food. Watching Scott disobey him from the security camera, Jackson began restricting food for a couple days.

Scott noticed when Jackson started restricting food from him, there would be less food every time. He would save the food for later when he got hungry, he just thought Jackson had forgotten to feed him and just went to school or something. He soon realized when he would go to sleep the left overs would be gone. Scott had counted up to 11 days since the last time he ate, but then Jackson began feeding him again. Scott was so happy to see the plate on the floor once he woke up, he crawled towards it because he was too weak to stand up.

As he got closer he smelt the intense odor of dog food, tons of things went through his mind when he saw the sloppy wet dog food. The first was what had he done to deserve this life, and why was Jackson doing this to him. Another was that there was undoubtedly something else other than dog food on the plate, because instead of being all packed together it looks like it was mixed around.

Scott stared at the dog food for hours, his body was trembling because his body needed food. Scott gave in and began eating the dog food greedily, the food had all the nutrition and supplements for him to be healthy. What he couldn't taste is the medicine Jackson had put in that would make him more submissive, it would make Scott's body do something even if his brain told him not to. It would take a couple days for the meds to begin to work.

When the month was up Jackson unlocked the door to talk to Scott, he had waited long enough to finish Scott's punishment. Jackson looks down at how terrible Scott looked, the food he gave Scott made him healthy but it didn't  aid in hygiene. Scott was filthy from dried sweat and going a month without showering, his hair was the greasiest Jackson had ever seen it. When Jackson would bring down the food for Scott he would put a laxative in it every other day. Scott banged on the door begging for Jackson to let him go to the bathroom, but he would run to the corner of the room to relieve himself before it was too late.

"Wake up," Jackson kicked Scott in the side, he woke up scared but then it turned into happiness to see another human. Scott began to stand up but Jackson shook his head, so he just sat on his knees. Jackson looked to the corner to see all of the tasks he gave Scott to do hadn't even been touched. Scott's eyes widened and he gulped, he knew Jackson is mad at him. Jackson kneeled down to be face to face with Scott "Listen to me, You're my slave now... and slaves obey their masters. You need to learn your place in this world, I've thought of a good punishment for you disobeying me," Jackson said containing his angry towards Scott's disobedience. "Jackson No! Please no! I'll be good, I know my place now... I'll even do everything you told me to do today. Just please don't punish me," Scott cried disappointed in himself. He always hated it when other people were disappointed in him, the medicine had made him feel even more guilty.

"You're going to clean that up... I'm sure as hell not going to," Jackson said sternly pointing to the pile of shit in the corner. "I will... Just please don't punish me," Scott begged. "Are you hungry?" Jackson patronized when he heard Scott's tummy rumble, "Well you'll be full soon, Your dinner is your shit over there," Jackson commanded and Scott's eyes went wide. Scott felt his body forcing itself over to the corner and he began crying when he fell to his knees and started eating his own shit. Scott wanted to gag so much but his body was eating all of his shit like it was real food, even though Scott could still taste the dense and bitter body waste.

"One more surprise... I had some things arranged," Jackson said after wiping tears from laughter off his face. Scott looked back to see none other than his own father walk in. "I had your father released from jail to become my slave as well," Jackson said. Scott looked in his father's eyes full of fear. "Your daddy here had stupidly stolen money from the government, they sent him to the jail where he was tortured a couple months ago. Once I found out this information I bought him from the jail to become my slave," Jackson smiled seeing the fear in Scott's eyes. "Why don't you greet your son... it's been awhile hasn't it," Jackson said to Rafael.

Rafael had bulked up in jail, he got a couple tattoos and grew out his hair, along with some facial hair. Rafael practically ripped off his jumpsuit to reveal his defined muscles and monster 12-inch cock to his son. Not only was his cock was huge, but the girth was insanely wide. Scott gulped "Jackson... Please don't do this!" Scott begged, mortified. Scott's father wasn't happy he was a slave, but he liked that he had the chance to terrorize his son. Rafael started walking toward Scott and Scott's cries intense. Jackson loves the way Scott begs, it turns him on. Rafael slaps Scott to stop him whining. It makes Scott light headed and his father took the chance to force him to all fours and positioned his ass so he had more leverage.

"P-please Dad..." Scott pleaded as he watched his dad spit on his cock and then he forcibly rammed himself in Scott's ass. "Call him Daddy..." Jackson commanded as he started to masturbate. Scott was choking on his tears, the pills he took wouldn't let him refuse. Rafael grabbed a fistful of Scott's hair and shoved his face in the pile of shit. "Eat that shit, You're so fucking worthless, not raising you was the best decision of my life!" Rafael yelled in Scott's ear while plowing him. Scott's heart broke — he had never felt so worthless before in his life. He ran his rough manly hands down his son's back and made his back arch by pressing down on his back. Rafael hadn't fucked anything in awhile so he wasn't going to last very long, he made Scott lay down on his stomach. He lowered down still pounding his massive cock in the tight asshole tearing it up a little. Rafael loved watching his son cry "You're my fucking cum dumpster from now on, Shitface," Rafael aggressively pulled Scott back by his hair to whisper in his ear.

"Daddy... please, you're hurting me," Scott whimpered and Rafael spit in his face and grabbed a handful of shit cramming it into Scott's mouth. Scott gagged because of his father shoving the shit down his throat. "Jackson... Please," Scott cried when he caught his breath after Rafael took out his fingers. Rafael propped himself up, he placed both hands on Scott's back. He started fucking into him harder and deeper, making Scott whimper as his dad came inside of his hole. Rafael collapsed on top of Scott slowing down his thrusts shooting his huge load, "You enjoyed that, didn't you? You filthy faggot," Rafael used the derogatory term he would use on Scott before he left him and his mother.

"That's enough McCall..." Jackson shoved Rafael out of the way. Jackson didn't like how harsh Rafael was being. Rafael was trying to be more dominant than him and Jackson wasn't having it. What Rafael and Scott both didn't know that Jackson had had the camera feed live streaming on the largest Master/Slave porn site — there were 300,000 masters watching. Jackson had plans of being an A-list master.

Jackson had considered himself a pretty cold and harsh person, but he had a heart. He looked into Scott's eyes and saw defeat and sadness. Jackson wanted to defeat Scott to being a good slave, but not by having his father verbally abuse him as harsh as that. It was Jackson's life-long dream to be a Master and become one of the most famous Masters, to set new trends of torture for his slaves and having people look up to him for his twisted fetishes. The truth of him feeling bad for Scott was that he had a huge crush on Scott, and he was really jealous of him as well. At the lacrosse games or school events Scott would always do good and everyone cheered for him. Even if Jackson would do better than Scott in a lacrosse game, his parents would always compare him and wish he was more like Scott.

Jackson sighed and then started fucking Scott, his hole was so nice and just tight enough to feel great for both of the boys. Jackson didn't want to apologize because he hates apologizing, and he doesn't want to confuse Scott just as he's breaking him in. The room was pretty silent until Scott began moaning in pleasure. His mind told him to stop but he couldn't as Jackson hit his prostate over and over again. Jackson's cock was the same size as Rafael's but it wasn't as girthy, Scott was thankful for that because it wasn't was painful for him. "You will only refer to me as master or sir,"  Jackson said being less gentle and more rough with his thrusts. "Y-Yes sir..." Scott forced himself to say and then continued to moan like a whore. Everytime Jackson rammed his cock into Scott he would grunt, also making sure to hump hard enough to form a loud clap once their skin touched. Jackson relished in this moment dreamed about for so long, making Scott McCall his bitch. Jackson aggressively moaned as he seeded Scott. Scott didn't fight the longing for his master to touch him, he had weirdly started wanting Jackson to do this since he started eating the dog food. Scott leaned back as his master was shooting his load in him, he was sort of afraid that Jackson would push him away and punish him again. Jackson caressed Scott's filthy skin and took in the scent of him, Jackson moaned once more before sucking some of the dried sweat and some of the shit off Scott's neck. Jackson didn't pull out for awhile because he got distracted by the glorious taste of his filthy slave, Scott knew this moment wouldn't be long so he enjoyed it while it lasted. "Bring me that, Faggot," Jackson told Rafael to bring him the box of sex toys, Jackson smirked at the new nickname he gave Scott's father because he new Rafael would hate it. Jackson pulled out of Scott and dug in the box of sex toys and then he put an anal plug to hold in his and Rafael's cum. Jackson made Scott stand on his knees "Look up at me," Jackson commanded and Scott obeyed. "You're mine now... don't think you have a decision to refuse me," Jackson said a little guilty but overall stern.

"Yes..." Scott said sheepishly because he actually wanted to say it.

"Yes, what?" Jackson said,

"Yes Sir..." Scott said.

Jackson smirked feeling accomplished. He then took Scott up to his bathroom and left him in there before going back down to the basement, Jackson thought up a punishment for Rafael on the spot. Jackson had given Rafael the medicine to submit, but it's not as effective as it was on Scott because he was on it for a shorter period of time. "Wall," Jackson said and pointed towards the wall. Rafael wanted to refuse but the meds had enough of an effect on him to obey. Jackson brought down a special sort of stretcher made for slaves. Jackson forced Rafael on the stretcher and restrained him, locking him down tight. The stretcher had a special attachment for where his ass is shown, and a machine where dildos fucked him. Jackson had ordered a spread of sex toys — he had planned on using it on Scott. If he used it on Scott he would have started him out with the 10-inch dildo, but it was different for Rafael. Jackson really didn't like how Rafael spoke to Scott, so he chose the horse dildo. It is 20 inches long and 5 inches wide. He attached it to the machine and Rafael beggedJackson to let him go, but he turns the machine on high speed.

Jackson stood there and watched him cry for a couple minutes, he could faintly hear the dildo destroy Rafael's unprepped hole. he went back up to his room after he locked the door to the basement. Jackson came back into his bathroom to see Scott obeyed and was in the spot he left him in. Jackson turned on the shower and began stripping. He helped Scott inside of the shower after him "Clean you up first and then wash me..." Jackson said being generous. Scott nodded and then he happily began washing himself.

Jackson had given Scott a list of his chores, and it was basically cleaning the house and fixing food. Jackson rarely went down to feed Rafael and the only thing he fed him was Scott's shit. When the shit ran out, then he fed him Rafael's own shit that the machine had collected from fucking him all the time. Jackson would change the dildos and they got larger and wider each time. The one after the horse dildo he changed it to a 3 feet dildo. Each day the Livestream went viral, and this was only the beginning of Jackson's fame.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also looking for some Betas, so if you are free just comment or email me. beaconhillsboy@gmail.com


End file.
